A Promise
by KeaJade
Summary: Repost. T.K. died and Kari needs to find a way to deal with it.


Disclaimer:  No, I don't own digimon.  I just like to borrow the characters and use them in my odd plots.

I don't know what to do anymore.  I feel so lonely.  He's gone.  And I can't do a thing about it.  He's not like a digimon; he won't be reconfigured as an egg and placed in Primary Village so I can see him again.  No.  He's gone for good, and the only way I'll be able to see him again is when I die.  Maybe I should.  I'm lost without him.  I don't know if I can go on anymore. 

            Kari Kamiya closed her journal, and dropped it on the floor besides her bed.  She picked up a picture frame that was facing downwards on her bedside table.  One look at it had brought a new wave of tears.  She thought she was done crying, that she couldn't cry one more drop.  It was the picture of her and T.K. when then went to go visit Mimi in America.  She had kept it by her bed for 5 years now and she looked at it all the time.  It made her feel better when she did.  But now all it did was make her cry.  The glass was cracked in one place, from when she had thrown it across the room the night she found out T.K. had died. 

            She didn't want to think about that night anymore.  He had just dropped her off at home after having dinner and seeing a movie with Yolei, Cody, Davis and Ken, like they do once a month or so.  She said goodbye to him and went inside, not even thinking that anything could happen to him on the short trip home.  How wrong she was.  The driver was drunk, and speeding down the road.  T.K. probably didn't even see him coming, the police said.  The drunk driver hit the driver's side of T.K. car.  He wasn't killed right away, but laid unconscious until the police arrived.  He regained consciousness for a few moments at the hospital but it didn't last.  He died as the doctors tried the best they could to save him.  The irony was that the other driver would be fine after a few days in the hospital.

            The call came later that night.  Tai was the one who answered the phone.  His eyes started to glaze over as he handed Kari the phone.  She just looked at her brother oddly and said "Hello?"  Matt was on the other end.  He couldn't even tell her, his voice was breaking so much.  But somehow she understood.  She jammed the phone back in its cradle and ran to her room.  She cried herself to sleep that night.

            The funeral was 3 days later.  She didn't even want to go.  But Tai got her to.  All the digidestined were there, Even Mimi.  The funeral was very nice, but Kari didn't even notice.  All she could do was stare at the picture of T.K. that was next to the casket.  After the funeral, Matt came up to her.  He looked almost as bad as she felt.

            "Kari, there's something I want you to know.  The doctors told us that T.K. said one thing during the short time he regained consciousness.  They didn't understand it, but it makes sense to me.  I think it was a message for you."  He handed her a piece of paper.  Then he left to go comfort his mother.  Kari looked at the piece of paper, but could not read the message.  She wiped the tears out of her eyes, and the blurriness went away, but it didn't take long for it to return. 'Hope and Light will be together forever' was what it said.  

            That was this afternoon.  It was now 10 o'clock.  Kari took out the paper from her pocket and looked at it again.  _He's wrong.  He left me.  We won't be together ever again._  For another night, she cried herself to sleep.

            She found herself in a hallway of doors, somewhat obscured by the mist that hung all around her.  She had no idea where she was.  It was a rather creepy place, and she wanted to get out of it.

            "Hello."  A voice said from behind her.  She turned around and could not believe what she saw.  

            "T…T.K?"  She didn't go near him; afraid he might not really be there.

            "Of course it's me.  Why are you so sad?"  
            "You left me, that's why.  And I thought you promised you would always be there for me."  She turned away from him, not wanting him to see her cry.

            "I'd never leave you."  He came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.  "I made a promise years ago, and I intend to keep it.  I also have a present for you."

            She turned to face him.  "What is it?"  

            "You'll find out when you awake."

            "Do you mean this is all a dream?"

            "In a way it is, but really it is much more than that."  Then he kissed her.  

            "Wha…What was that for?"  She looked rather startled.  He was her friend, nothing more.  Sure she had thought about it, about being more than friends, but never told him anything.

            "You will understand everything when you wake up.  But I have to go now.  I've used up too much energy."  With that he faded out, and so did the hallway.  

            She awoke back in her bed.  It was morning now; sunlight was shining through the gap in her curtains, onto the chair in the corner of her room.  It was what was in the chair that made her gasp.  "T.K.!"

            "Shhh.  Not so loud.  Someone might hear."  He said, smiling at her.

            "And what's wrong with that?  They'll all want to see you again."  

He got up off the chair and walked over to her bed.  Sitting down near her feet he grabbed her hand and held it between his.  "They aren't able to see me.  Only you can."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was the present I gave you.  I gave you the power to see ghosts, because that is what I am."

"But I can't see through you, and I can touch you.  You can't do that to ghosts."  She looked at him confused.

"Yes, most people aren't able to see ghosts, but some can.  And now you can.  And this is how I can keep my promise now.  I am going to stay by your side forever.  I couldn't imagine not being able to see you again.  There was something I wanted to tell you, and I was going to, and then the accident happened.  So I really couldn't tell you.  Until now that is.  I want to tell you that you are more than my best friend.  You mean the world to me, and you always will."

She just stared at him.  "T.K., are you trying to tell me that…."

"That I love you.  I only wish I could have told you sooner."

Tears filled her eyes again, but this time they weren't due to sadness.  "I never thought I'd hear you say those words to me.  I have loved you for so long, and I never thought you saw me as anymore than a good friend."

"No.  You were always more to me.  And I hoped you thought the same way."

"Of course I do."  She pulled him towards her, and kissed him gently.  He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed back.  When they separated, they just smiled at each other.

"Kari," It was Tai, calling from outside her door.

"You can come in."  

When he opened the door he saw his little sister with a smile on her face.  "Are you okay? I heard you yell out T.K.'s name before."

"Of course I'm okay.  Why wouldn't I be?  Everything is right in the world now."

"But T.K…."  
            "He's dead, and I accept that now.  But I also now he will always be near me, and Hope and Light will be together forever."

A/N:  I did this in about an hour while I was babysitting.  It came from out of nowhere, and I just started typing.  The ghost idea came from a book series I read called The Mediator, by Jenny Carroll.  Go read them, they are awesome.


End file.
